


(Un)bound

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra thought her relationship with Hanzo was going to be strictly business-related. She was completely wrong, and now she's too tied up in it to even think about stopping.





	(Un)bound

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request: “if its okay, could i get my rare/crackpair? hanzo/sombra featuring shibari? :)”
> 
> You mean, can you get a fic featuring my two favourite characters in Overwatch with a kink I adore? If so, then ABSOLUTELY. 
> 
> If you’re interested, [this is what I had in mind for how Sombra is tied up](https://www.ropemarks.com/sitewp/wp-content/gallery/portfolio/rm20160123_3798.jpg), minus the gag. (Careful, the link is NSFW!)

It had been his idea to meet.

“How can I trust someone whose face I have never seen?” he had asked, and Sombra, against all good reason and better judgement, had agreed, if only out of curiosity. They were both wanted criminals; if she exposed him, he would find her and kill her. If he exposed her, his life would be over. If there was no honour among thieves, there was at least the threat of mutual destruction. 

So they had met. The attraction had been instantaneous. Hanzo was strong, cunning, and capable - a useful business partner. He knew a lot about the criminal underworld, and most importantly, how not to get caught in it. But he was attractive, too, with strong arms and sharp features; he had eyes that pierced whatever they looked at. And that dragon, coiling around his left arm… It gave Sombra chills.

She saw the way he looked at her, too, drinking her body in with those dark, dark eyes. Sombra looked like a rejection of everything he had held close growing up - she was chaos and freedom incarnate, with her stretched ears and shaved head and cybernetic enhancements. She was the control he had always wished he had, pulling strings from the shadows. 

She had kissed him on that first meeting. 

It was a spur of the moment decision, really, and one that had caught Hanzo just as off-guard as she'd hoped. A quick peck on the cheek as she'd walked by, and he had grabbed her arm and held her in place. His grip was strong, firm, and Sombra had sworn she could feel something stir in her. 

They held each other’s gaze, sizing each other up. He must have liked what stared back at him, because he had let go of her, smirked, and said, “I look forward to our partnership.”

The second time, he had kissed her. 

They'd met in a back-alley bar just outside of New York. She was supposed to give him the information he'd needed to complete a contract. They'd decided to do it over drinks, and when their glasses were empty and their business concluded, he had walked her out the door, pulled her into the alley behind the bar, and kissed her. 

“Come find me when you're done your job,” Sombra had breathed against Hanzo's lips when he finally pulled away. 

Hanzo had laughed and turned away  without another word.

* * *

 

He found her.

Sombra had hacked into the database of a hotel and stolen someone's room. Nothing too fancy, but it had a nice enough view of the city lights. 

She'd had her back to the balcony window when she'd heard a knock on it. When Sombra had turned around, there was Hanzo, leaning against the railing. For a moment she had wondered how he'd managed to climb up three stories to her room, but then figured  _ Eh, assassins,  _ and left it at that.

She opened the door. The moment Hanzo stepped into the dim light of the hotel room, Sombra could see how dishevelled he was. There was blood flecked on his clothes and on his hands; his hair had come loose from its tie and now fell in messy strands about his face. It only took one look to see he'd gotten into a fight, but before she could ask if he was okay (which she wouldn't have), he had pushed her up against that wall and kissed her.

Hanzo took her against that same wall, fast and rough and desperate. He took her again on the bed, then again in the shower not long after. He was a rough lover, all teeth and tongue and adrenaline. Sombra didn’t think she'd ever had better sex in her life. 

Until now, that is.

Months after that first time with Hanzo, Sombra kneels on the floor in another hotel room, gazing lazily at Hanzo as he ties the harness around her chest. He's careful with the ropes, pulling them tight and restrictive but not painful. The pressure already feels like heaven on her skin. 

He ties her legs separately from her arms as she kneels for him, using a different rope and leaving the two harnesses disconnected. “It will be easier to maneuver you this way,” he reasons, and Sombra is treated to the delightful mental image of trying to figure out what that's supposed to mean. 

Hanzo checks the tautness of the ropes with his finger, making sure they're tight enough Sombra can't wiggle out but loose enough not to hurt. When he's satisfied, he lets out a small “hmm” of approval and steps back to admire his handiwork. 

When she catches his eye, Sombra stretches for him, arching her back as much as she can without losing balance. She keeps her eyes on Hanzo's face, though, and thrills at the way he licks his lips as he stares her down.

He returns her teasing by gripping himself through his underwear and slowly massaging his growing erection. The sight is mouth-watering, and it sends a shock of arousal through Sombra. So she sighs and rolls her hips, hoping that she might be able to get some friction against her leaking cunt, but she’s ultimately more concerned about whether or not Hanzo gets the message. 

He does. 

Hanzo smirks and slips out of his drawers, kicking them aside. Sombra watches him hungrily. Her clit pulses, desperate for contact, as he strides purposefully toward her. Every step is delibarate, controlled. Sombra has always been good at reading people, but she hardly needs that skill to see how hard Hanzo is fighting to appear composed. Tension and restrained desperation are visible in every inch of his body. 

He kneels down and takes her chin in one hand. Sombra meets his gaze with a smirk.  _ Kiss me already,  _ she doesn't say. Hanzo understands anyway.

He presses his lips to hers, finally showing her some of the want she can see so clearly in his eyes. He's firm but fast, massaging her lips open with his own and slipping his tongue past them, exploring every inch of her mouth eagerly. Sombra moans and gives in without a fight, leaning back as he presses forward, happy to let him do whatever he wants to her. 

That's what he wants, really. Control. Power. Dominance. Right now, Sombra is all too willing to give him all of that and more.

Hanzo pulls back suddenly, just as breathless as Sombra. He stays where he is for a moment, panting heavily against her lips, eyes hazy and unfocused. Sombra takes her chance and leans forward, licking at his bottom lip, silently asking for more. For permission to kiss him again. And Hanzo grants it, softer this time, leaning in and taking his time to really taste Sombra. 

When he pulls back this time, he doesn't need to collect himself. Sombra catches a flash of decision in his eyes. She wants to ask, but doesn't - Hanzo knows better than to leave her waiting. 

He wraps his arms around her, one hand at her upper back and the other settling over the curve of her ass right where her foot is pressed to it. She sighs, toes curling and flexing so he knows she's all right. 

Hanzo hums appreciatively and picks her up gently. Sombra hates being carried - she really does, but something about the way Hanzo is acting, so delicate when she's so completely at his mercy, makes her feel safe. 

It's been a long time since she's felt safe. 

He settles down on the edge of the bed, feet planted firmly on the ground. He still holds Sombra in his arms, and she looks up at him with an even, anticipatory gaze. Hanzo smiles in return, but there's something sharp to it, something predatory. It sends a pleasant chill down Sombra's spine. 

He has something planned. She can't wait to find out what it is. 

Hanzo shifts Sombra on his lap so that she can sit up straight on it. He slips a finger between her labia, humming with pleasure at the wetness he feels. “To think I had to fight for you to agree to this,” he says. Sombra hates the smirk on his face. 

“What would  _ you _ say if one of the world's best assassins asked to tie you up?” she retorts. 

“One of,” Hanzo says. He grins again, all teeth and haughtiness, like a lion playing with his food. He slaps Sombra’s flank, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to draw a yelp of surprise from her. To tell her he didn't like that.

Sombra leans forward and bites Hanzo's lip. “What? You know who I am and what I do. You think you're the only assassin I help out?”

“Of course not.” Hanzo looks down, eyes moving over the ropes tied around Sombra's chest, stopping to take in the way her breasts bounce, ever so slightly, as she rocks against the finger still gently stroking between her legs. He moves it now, rubbing circles on her clit, and Sombra gasps, hips moving more urgently now. “But I presume I am the only one you are sleeping with?” 

He presses harder, exactly as she wants without her even saying it. All Sombra can do is gasp out half a bark of laughter and look at Hanzo with heavy-lidded eyes. “And - aaaah - if you're n-not?” 

In an instant, Hanzo lifts his finger from Sombra's clit and shoves it into her pussy, crooking it roughly and making stars explode behind her eyes. She hasn't come yet - he's not  _ that _ good - but if he keeps going like that, fast and unexpected and taking full advantage of the fact that she can't fight him, Sombra knows she won't last long. 

“Then I will have to convince you I am the best you have,” he says matter-of-factly. They both know Sombra isn't seeing anyone else, but Hanzo likes challenges and Sombra loves playing games with people. This is all just part of the fun. 

And it means the sex they're about to have is going to be mind-blowing. 

They don't waste any more time talking. Hanzo kisses Sombra again, deep and hard, before removing his finger from her. She whines when he does, but Hanzo has both hands on her hips again a moment later, rocking her back and forth on his lap. She can feel the head of his dick slip between her labia and rub against her clit. 

She doesn't get to enjoy it for very long, though; Hanzo breaks the kiss and turns Sombra around so that now she faces away from him. He lifts her hips and puts a hand around her middle, suspending her over the floor as he moves her into position. 

“Fuck,” Sombra says, shaking as Hanzo lines his cock up with her entrance. His arm tightens around her.

“I have you,” Hanzo says, voice little more than a low breath. “Relax.”

Sombra swallows. She takes a deep breath and decides to trust him. Hanzo waits a moment for her shaking to slow, and right when Sombra is starting to get impatient, he pulls her back to him, sliding her down onto his cock. 

Hanzo’s hips twitch and jerk up into her. He adjusts and moves Sombra’s body however he sees fit, and every time he moves her it sends a wave of plasure through Sombra as the angle changes or the points of contact shift. He holds her close to him, her chest to his back while he cups her breasts where the ropes don’t touch; he lifts her up and pulls her back down, setting the pace as fast or as slow as he wants since she can’t use her legs to ride him; he leans forward, laying her almost flat against his lap as he thrusts in and out of her relentlessly. It’s weird, not being able to have any control over her own movements, but somehow Sombra finds that she loves it. She loves letting go like this - loves giving herself up to Hanzo. Loves the way he treats her well and fucks her just the way she likes and she doesn’t have to do any of the work.

She cries out as he changes his angle once again. Sombra can barely hear Hanzo’s huff of laughter through their combined panting and the loud slapping of skin on skin. She tenses in his hold, so close to the edge, but not close enough. Hanzo makes sure of that: as soon as he hits that perfect spot inside Sombra a second time, he slows his thrusting and drags his movements out into a slow grind. 

“Ahh, fuck!” Sombra shouts, voice cracking under the strain of pleasure. “Estoy casi - come on--” 

Hanzo nips at her ear. “Very well,” he hisses, and Sombra cries out when he thrusts up into her sharply. 

She thinks that’s going to be the end of it then - he’s going to keep up this pace, fuck her hard and fast until she comes, but she’s wrong. She feels movement under her bound legs and the grip Hanzo has around her torso tighten as he stands up. Sombra’s head spins as she suddenly comes face-to-face with the floor, and she yelps in a mix of shock and fear, but Hanzo’s grip on her is firm. 

She can just barely turn her head to look over her shoulder at him to fix him with a look of disbelief. Her heart’s beating a mile a minute, the pounding sensation even further intensified by the ropes around her chest. Hanzo smirks down at her, cheeks flushed and sweat starting just starting to bead at his brow. He says nothing - he doesn’t have to. Sombra knows she’s safe in his arms. He’s strong and she’s barely moved at all in his grip. He won’t drop her.

But it’s the risk, the thought that he  _ could _ drop her but won’t, that makes this one of the hottest things Sombra’s ever had done to her. 

Hanzo tightens his grip, angling Sombra up just that little bit more so he can hit her sweet spot again. He finds it with ease and Sombra cries out, trying to buck and writhe against Hanzo but unable to do much of anything. The ropes are too constricting, Hanzo’s grip too firm. She  _ loves _ it _. _

Sombra squeezes her eyes shut. She’s so wet it’s starting to seep into the ropes now, and it’s such a strange feeling, the heat from Hanzo’s body enveloping her from behind and the coldness of the damp ropes digging into the insides of her legs, but the contrast is so, so good. And now Hanzo is moving faster and faster, hitting her G-spot over and over and over--

Sombra comes with a shout, entire body going tense. She can hardly even feel herself spasming around Hanzo, can hardly feel it as he pulls out and sits back down on the bed, pulling Sombra down with him. She can just barely make out the sensation of cum hitting her back and arms, staining the ropes that still bind her.

She sits there, on Hanzo’s lap, for what feels like an hour before she finally comes down from the high of orgasm. Hanzo strokes her hair, eyes unfocused and mind far away. He probably doesn’t even realize he’s doing it.

That suits Sombra just fine. It’s helping a lot to ground her and remind her where she is. She closes her eyes and leans into the touch, groaning gratefully when Hanzo’s fingers touch the implants along her scalp. They tingle; it feels good.

The sensation of touching something that is decidedly not organic jolts Hanzo out of his reverie. He lifts Sombra off of himself gently, placing her next to him on the bed. There’s that same delicacy as earlier, and while Sombra isn’t sure she really likes it, right now she’s thankful for it. The ropes still don’t hurt, but her limbs are starting to ache from being bound like this for so long.

Hanzo seems to sense this, and once he sets Sombra down on the bed he begins to untie her. He slides the ends of the ropes from their knots, and once they’re completely off Sombra he coils them meticulously and sets them aside. When she’s completely free, Sombra stretches languorously, wiggling her fingers and toes and rolling her shoulders to get her blood flowing into them properly agan. It takes a bit for her to fight off the pins and needles, but when she does she lies down next to Hanzo, pulling him down to her with one hand at the back of his neck. 

They pull apart and Hanzo smirks down at her. “How do you find  _ shibari _ , Sombra?” he asks, and the smug tone in his voice tells Sombra he already knows the answer.

_ Asshole, _ Sombra thinks. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes so Hanzo can’t see her rolling them. “It was fine, I guess,” she says. Then, cracking one eye open, she adds: “So are you gonna teach me how to do it?”

Hanzo laughs, loud and genuine, and kisses Sombra again. “We shall see,” he says. And that’s good enough for Sombra for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
